The mistyc brotherhood
by LadyRumor
Summary: When an elder or a parent gives you advice you must listen to it! Better to learn from the others than making your own mistakes. And trust me some mistakes can cost you…..a lot! Who I am kidding and what bullshit I am talking? We will see …..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first story ever so i will enjoy all kinds of reviews and comments. my english isnt that good so sorry if it isn't rly good. I hope u will enjoy it and I will try to update as often as I can.**_

_**Summary**_

_When an elder or a parent gives you must listen to it! Better to learn from the others than making your own mistakes. And trust me some mistakes can cost you…..a lot! Who I am kidding and what bullshit I am talking? We will see ….. _

_**Chapter 1**_

I was lying on my stomach reading one of my favorite books when I heard a knock on my door. I rushed to hide the book and covered with the blankets faking that I was asleep. My dad always had an obsession not letting me read those books. I really love reading vampire or any supernatural stories. My dad knew this and always was saying "Don't mess with those things coz you never know! Live will bring it in front of you and it's not like on those books but worst! Believe me you don't want it to happen!" Ok here like every teenage girl I'm laughing and bla bla bla and saying that that thing doesn't exist in real world!

"Stella! Can I come in?" my dad asked on the other side of the door.

"Sure! Come in!"

"What are you doing awake this late? It's almost midnight and you have your first day at school tomorrow!" said my dad with a frown on his face and his hands on his hips. I scowled at his look.

"Hey dad! I couldn't sleep." I pretended to be all innocent giving him my puppy dog eyes that I so knew that he was falling flat for them. So far from the true….

"Try to sleep. I don't want you sleeping on your first day at school. You need to be fresh." And with that he went out.

I let out an exasperated sigh before turning off the light and squeezing my eyes shut.

The next morning I was waked up from my alarm that unfortunally ended up breaking on the wall.

Groaning I stood up slowly knowing my sleep was gone by now. Rubbing my eyes I headed for my bathroom, stripped from my yellow hello kitty pajamas and took one hot shower.

You know my dad is a military so that's why he is so strict but also well paid. He is traveling a lot leaving me on my own since he always told me I'm all grown up now.

We had two story house. Not like mansion but pretty big with our own bathrooms. Thanks god!

After the shower I brushed my teeth and started with my hair and makeup.

I looked in the mirror when I was done and I was looking cute and hot together.

My hair was long almost to my waist and curly. Well if I didn't straighten it which I did almost every day. I liked it more straight. I had brown eyes like chocolate in the almond shape and full kissable pink lips. Ha! I forgot to tell you that I'm half American and half Asian. You see my father travels a lot to China, Japan, Korea and all other places so he met my mum in one of his journeys. So I was half Chinese and half American. The out coming from it all was great and exotic! I wasn't really tan but not too pale too. I put Smokey makeup in my eyes and soft pink lip gloss.

Going from my bathroom to my closet I took out some underwear and clothes. Dark blue skinny jeans and dark gray tank top.

Dressing up I looked at myself in the full weight mirror I had and liked what I saw. I was tall 5'7 inches and I had all the curves in the all right places!

I slipped in my dark gray unisex Diesel conversers. Took my backpack and headed downstairs.

My dad was down in the kitchen reading a newspaper and drinking coffee when he saw me coming.

"Morning princess."

"Morning dad" I mumbled groggily sitting on the table and taking some of the pancakes my dad made for us.

"So….I hope you will be ok on your first day?" my dad half asked it not sure how to tell it right. You see with my dad we were never on good talking terms. Either of us enjoyed talking much and we were pretty happy with our loneliness and silence.

"Uh…huh. I hope too." I said munching on my pancake.

When I was done I left my plate on the sink and headed out.

"Bye dad." I yelled over my shoulder and went out.

I went to my lime Ford Ka and took off for school. I loved my car! It was small and cute and it came cool with my petite body frame.

When I arrived at school I found pretty easy a parking spot since I was early. I took out my forbidden book and headed over to the closest bench while waiting for other students to come enjoying the morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is my first story so i will rly appreciate everyones comment on it. So don't forget to review and tell me what u think of it. I know it's a little still boring but from the next chapter and so on it will get more and more intresting and longer. So it's up to you guys! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own these characters and plot._**

I was reading enjoying my time when I heard a screeching voice.

-"Stella!" yelled my best friend Sue bouncing over to me and taking me in a big bear hug.

-"Whoa girl! Can't breathe!" I said struggling to get free.

Suzan Willow was my best friend since kinder garden. She was always overly happy and funny. A really bright person and I love people who make me laugh and making my day.

-"Omg Sue! You growned this summer! You look taller!" it's true. She was almost my high now.

-"Great to see you! How was your summer?" she asked me.

-"Nothing fascinating. Dad was missing for work again and sent me on campus." I told her. "What about you?"

-"Well we went NY with my family but since we were with my little sister I was like a nanny…like always. So I didn't enjoy my time like I wanted." She pouted.

I laughed. Same things almost every year. I will go on campus while dad was missing. Don't ask about my mum. She left us when I was six for a better life like she said. She is missing for eleven years now. No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. My name is Stella Lee and I'm almost 17. Almost coz my birthday is on December. 31 December! Lucky me! I live with my dad in Spokane in Washington. My best friend is Suzan Willow, Sue for short. Her parents take her almost every summer to fascinating places which in the end she can't enjoy because she ends up taking care of her younger sister which is now seven years old. Now we are in our sophomore year.

We sat on the bench chatting while the school started to fill with kids. We got up and headed to the office to take our schedule for this year.

Taking them we stopped at our lockers to take a look at them. Thankfully our lockers were the one next to the other. My schedule said:

First period- Math- A15-Miss Judie

Second period- Science- C4- Mister Crab

Third period- Art- D9- Miss Gill

Lunch

Fourth period- Psychology- B9- Mister Rusty

Fifth period- English- A8- Miss Lilith

Sixth period- PE- Gym- Mister London

I had second and fifth period with Sue. Damn!

-"Crap! We won't have much together." I pouted.

She giggled.

-"Thankfully we have lunch together."

-"Yeah! Sure! And I don't like my schedule! Sophomore must not have PE!" I protested.

Well not that I'm lazy person or fat or something else doesn't think this. I just don't like being around cheerleaders and that stuff. They always picked us. Pushing us in lockers or laughing at us. And at gym they were harsh.

-"Well it's doing good for our basket team!" Sue said.

I looked her shocked like she grew a second head.

-"So what? We must pay for all this?"

Yeah. We have the team "Blue tigers". A lot of asshole jogs and slutty cheerleaders. How cliché!

-"I hope those bitches won't mess with us this year!" I told her while we were heading to our first classes. I was in building A and she in D.

The buildings in our school were from A to D.

I headed to my classroom reaching it just in time for the last bell to ring. Unfortunally our teacher was already in.

-"Just in time Hun. Have a seat." she told me with a gentle smile.

I was really good at school and our maths and never cosign a trouble so that's why our teachers loved me.

I sat in the back of the classroom looking at everyone's faces curios to see if I know someone from them. Just my luck! I didn't know anyone. I sighed and plopped my head on my hands gazing outside the window.

Miss Judie started the lesson babbling on and on. I didn't need to listen to all this knowing I can catch up later at home so I lost myself in my dream world where I could me anything I want.

Often I imagined myself as a vampire. I know it's crazy coz they don't exist but that's why it's called fantasy. I pictured myself beautiful, strong, confident! Walking proud of what I am. And so on and on. I was waked up from my daze from the bell ringing and all the kids rushing out the door.

This routine went for the next few months. School. Homework. Hanging with Sue. Dad missing somewhere.

**_Don't forget to review. Thanks :)_**


End file.
